Vandar
'Vandar '''is a character who made his debut in Vandar's Terrific Tour. He is voiced by Appearance Vandar is a tall kid with black hair who wears a red hoodie with jeans. He wears a amethyst dive soul ring on his right hand. Recently he now wears a yellow jacket with the electric type jersey from Galar underneath, with a silver V on the chest. Personality Vandar is a kind soul, but incredibly shy as seen in Vandar's Terrific Tour when he first meets Sofia and Connor. When his friends are in danger, he gets confident and fights alongside them. He can be pretty forgetful, but comes through when it counts. Like Lambie, he loves to cuddle which at first made him feel embarrassed it but his friends showed him it was nothing to be embarrassed by. He prefers when people, especially his friends, call him Van. Abilities Dive: With his dive soul (the amethyst gem on his ring), he can create portals into a pocket dimension known as dive space which he can use to travel through dimensions. In addition, he can engage in a dive battle while in dive space. In a dive battle, his special dive ability is dive: boost. also by channeling the power of his bond with his friend he can super charge his dive energy and enter a mode known as dive genesis which upgrades dive: boost to dive genesis: overdrive. Beyblade: Van is also a very talented beyblader with his partner mad Minoboros. He even invented a new special move for his bey: rage launch. This move allows his bey to barrage his opponent with his bey moving around his opponent in a condensed flower pattern and later gains an upgraded version of the move called ultra rage launch. Later on, Van gains a new and powerful upgrade to mad Minoboros transforming it into charging minoboros which also allowed Van to invent the special move megaton break and its upgrade ultra megaton break. The bey avatar of Minoboros is a half man half bull hybrid (aka a Minotaur) wielding a mighty hatchet. Pokemon: Vandar is a natural pokemon trainer who specializes in electric types, with his partner Intelleon. he got a toxel that ended up evolving into toxtricity. Van also has on his team a butterfree that he is able to use for deliveries at T.O.T.S. Van even has the ability to dynamax his Pokémon, making them giant using his dynamax band to create MAX terrain. His partner toxtricity can even go further and gigantamax, which alters his size and appearance. Relationships Tragedy: Honorable Friend Sofia: Connor: Fuli: Dreamy: Pumpkin: Treasure: Doc Mcstuffins: Lambie: Bingo: Friend Rolly: Friend Hissy: Friend Lollie: Rai: Jin: Ren: Pip: Freddy: Mia: Captain Beakman: Makini: Gou: Akira: Mai: Soma: Genma: (more coming soon) Dive spirit Boost: boost is a metallic humanoid looking dive spirit with wheels like car wheels instead of feet and the powers of super speed. When Van is in need of transport Boost can transform into a vehicle for him based on the Act he is in Act 1: Speedwagon: the standard form of boost. With an iron plated body, a crystal embedded in his forehead, headlight eyes, and his legs look metallic with car wheels and axles where his feet are, in this mode his speed is very powerful. He can transform into a motorcycle with power and speed. Act 2: Motorhead: The second form Boost can transform into. As motorhead most of his appearance remains the same but with the addition of a motor on his head and many car spoilers on his back and legs. The vehicle mode he can transform into is that of a three wheeler that can go off road. Act 3: Starship: The third form of Boost and so far the most powerful. In this form, his iron chest plating is replaced with space grade armor and his legs and feet change from wheels to rockets and the spoilers are replaced with jets as well. The vehicle mode of Boost in this form is that of a Mini space ship Vandar can pilot. Act G: Overdrive: The genesis form of Vandar’s dive spirit achieved after unlocking his own true dive magic within himself. This form allows vandar to wear it like armor like all the other acts, but with majorly powered up abilities. His special attack in this form is overdrive burst which sends out an energy blast of dive force at enemies but does not harm anyone Vandar doesn’t want it to. He has increased speed, strength and agility in this form with the wheels from Speedwagon, the afterburners of motorhead, and the jets of Starship. He also has shoulder mounted rail cannons that fire genesis energy which like his overdrive burst he decides who it effects. His ultimate attack is the satellite rail buster, which harnesses the powers of his overdrive burst into an extremely powerful blast through his rain cannons Dive Arms: This ability let’s vandar wear his dive spirit as a powerful armor and use its powers. All acts have this ability and grant vandar super speed and powerful attacks. Trivia ''To see the trivia, click here Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Humans